


Little YouTubers and Egos: A One Shot Collection

by Chickadee360



Category: Game Grumps, Internet Personalities, Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Pacifiers, Sanders Sides - Freeform, bottles, littlespace, platonic, romantic, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadee360/pseuds/Chickadee360
Summary: [I'm always open for requests and suggestions!][If warnings are needed, I will post them at the beginning of each chapter.]There is no plot to connect these one shots to each other! Each story is different from the last.This collection revolves around adults in diapers, acting as infants.If this is not your cup of tea, please move along.





	1. [Platonic] Mark x Sean: A Day at the Doctor's

TW: mentions of blood, needles

 

"Sean McLoughlin, the doctor will see you now."

Ah, yes, that dreadful yearly doctor's visit. Though Big Sean had gotten used to these appointments, this was Little Sean's first time in a doctor's office. Knowing that he'd end up slipping into littlespace from being so nervous, the Irish YouTuber called and asked his friend Mark if he could tag along.

Of course, the half-Korean, half-German male did not hesitate to agree. He too has visited the same doctor on multiple occasions, so he would be able to guide Little Sean through the process. The two met up at Mark's house before the appointment to pack a small bag of comfort items for the Little. These items were also used to keep Little Sean occupied as they sat in the waiting room.

The Irishman was dressed in denim overalls, with a pastel pink sweater underneath. He also wore a pull-up, just in case. As his name was called by one of the nurses, he whimpered and clutched his stuffed dragon, Winter. A reassuring smile from Uncle Mark was enough to persuade him to follow the nurse to the back. His left hand kept a tight hold on Mark's palm, while his right hand held Winter's paw.

"It's great to see you again, Sean!" The nurse says cheerfully, smiling at the Little. She notices his stuffed dragon and points to it. "Who's this lil' guy?"

Sean lets go of Mark's hand to hug his dragon. "H-Her name is Winter." He stutters shyly, hiding behind his slightly taller friend.

"Aww, that's the perfect name for a little lady!" The nurse giggles. They enter a small room with a scale and a height chart. "Can you stand on the scale for me?" She asks softly.

Sean looks up at Mark, a mixture of fear and anxiety in his eyes. "Here. I'll hold on to Winter and wait right here until you're done." Mark says with a caring smile. As promised, he takes Sean's plush dragon and waits in that spot. He watches as the Little steps on the scale. The nurse checks his temperature as they wait for the scale's result.

"Alright, everything looks good so far. Gentlemen, please follow me." The nurse guides Mark and Sean to a room at the end of the hall. Mark hands Winter back to his smaller friend.

As soon as the door to their private room closes, and the two men are alone, Mark picks up the Little and places him on the table. "U-Uncle Mawrk, I'm scawred. Don' like dis pwace." Sean's bottom lip quivers.

"Aww, I know, baby. We'll be out of here very soon, I promise." Mark hugs his Irish friend, rubbing his back comfortingly. He's able to slide one of his hands down lower, frowning when he discover that Sean was wet. "Let's get you cleaned up before the doctor sees you, okay?" The Little sniffles and nods in agreement.

After changing Sean's pull-up, Mark holds the little one in his lap, smiling as he watched the boy play with his dragon. Just a few minutes later, the doctor comes in, holding a clipboard and smiling. "Hi, Sean. It's been a while. Let's check you out, yeah?"

The doctor gives Sean a quick check-up. "Everything looks good!" He says with a proud grin. "Now, whenever you're ready, come back to the lab so we can get a small blood sample." He waves goodbye before walking out and closing the door.

"B-Bwood?" Sean's bottom lip begins to tremble for the second time that day. Mark didn't have time to calm him down, because almost immediately, he burst into tears. "N-No! No bwood! No nweddles! Nonono!" He throws a small fit, weakly smacking the table with his hand.

"Hey, shh, babyboy." Mark runs his fingers through the fussy Little's hair. Searching through the bag, he pulls out a green pacifier with a dinosaur on the front. He pops it between Sean's lips, smiling as he starts to suckle on it. "There we go." Mark mutters, placing a light kiss on Sean's forehead. "Now, let's sit here and calm down. Then, we'll go get this over with."

"Ice cweam?" Sean asks. On the way to the appointment, Mark had promised to get ice cream for Sean if he was a good, brave boy. 

"Of course. We'll get some lunch, and ice cream, as soon as we're finished here." Mark ruffles the smaller boy's hair, earning a giggle.

Once Mark was one hundred percent certain that Sean was fully calm, he put the boy's pacifier back in the bag and walked with him to the lab. Two nurses guided the two over to a big chair with a table in front of it. Sean tugs on Mark's shirt. "Hold, p'ease." He hands Winter back to Mark for the second time.

"Alright, bud, remember what I told you. Take a deep breath and keep your eyes closed." Mark gently nudges the Irishman towards the chair.

Sean climbs into the chair and does exactly as Mark instructed. He doesn't feel anything for a minute, then, there's a tiny pinch in his left arm.

"It's all over, bud!" Mark says cheerfully. "You can open your eyes. You did a great job!"

Sean was rather surprised to hear that it was over already. Looking down at his left arm, he smiles at the sight of the bandages wrapped around the tiny bleeding spots. The nurses agreed that he did a very good job. They even let him pick out a lollipop and a sticker.

Now, they were all done at the doctor's office, meaning that Sean could finally get that ice cream he so desperately wanted. Mark drove down to the nearest McDonalds, and they stepped inside to eat.

"Do you want a Happy Meal?" Mark asks, smiling down at his smaller friend. They held hands as they waited in line at the register.

Sean, with two fingers in his mouth, gave an excited nod in reply. He then points to a picture of a chocolate milkshake, trying to tell Mark that that's what he wanted. Uncle Mark seemed to understand.

"Alright, I'll order our food while you pick a table for us." Mark kisses the top of Sean's head, watching as the Little waddled away to find a table. He picks a smaller table, in the corner, by a window.

Sitting down, Sean unzips his bag and pulls out his pacifier. He looks around, making sure that no-one is watching. The coast was clear. He pops the pacifier into his mouth, suckling on it peacefully.

By the time Mark walks over to the table with their food, Sean was fast asleep, his head laying on the table. Mark couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight. Though it had been an exhausting day, it was worth it. Because in the end, Sean got to spend a full day with Mark, and they got ice cream.

The End


	2. [Platonic] Ethan x Tyler: A Sleepover at Uncle Tyler's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's Mommy Mika is called into work during the evening. Uncle Tyler offers to babysit his Little friend.

TW: nightmares, slight angst

 

"Mommy, where are we going?" Ethan asks curiously as he climbs into the backseat. It was five o'clock in the evening. Where could they be going at this hour?

"We're going to Uncle Tyler's. Doesn't that sound fun?" Mika coos as she buckles Ethan's seatbelt. Before he could respond, she pops a light blue pacifier into his open mouth. She places a kiss to his forehead before closing the car door.

Though he was still confused as to why they were going to see Uncle Tyler at this hour, he couldn't help becoming a bit excited. Tyler was the cool Uncle. He has games, snacks, toys, and will always do whatever it takes to make Ethan happy.

As his Mommy begins to drive, Ethan, who has not had a nap today, closes his eyes and listens to the rumble of the car's engine. He imagines himself, driving a racecar at a big race with other drivers. As he sinks deeper into the world of imagination, he drifts off to sleep.

\----------

In the world of dreams...

A new dream begins for Ethan. This time, it's not about racecars, or super heroes, or sweet little puppies. No...this dream was much darker. You might even refer to it as a nightmare.

It starts with Ethan, sitting at home in his favorite onesie, playing with his stuffed animals. He's giggling and babbling to himself. Then, he hears footsteps approaching him from behind.

He turns around and smiles up at his Mommy. Then, he frowns, seeing the angry look on her face. "Mommy? What's w'ong?" He asks softly.

"What's wrong? You're wrong! You're a freak!" His Mommy yells at him. She picks up his favorite stuffed animal; a golden retriever puppy that Uncle Mark had given to him. "No grown man should needs toys, bottles, or diapers to feel safe! It's gross and it's stupid!"

Ethan bursts into tears as the woman who once loved him continues to insult his headspace. Then, a voice behind him begins to whisper.

"Eth, wake up..."

"C'mon, bud, it's just a dream..."

"Eth...Ethan..."

"Ethan!"

\----------

Ethan sits up quickly, gasping for air. Tears coated his bright red cheeks. He felt a familiar dampness between his legs.

Looking around, he notices that he is no longer in the backseat of his Mommy's car. Instead, he's sitting on the couch, in Uncle Tyler's living room. As he looks to his right, he sees that Tyler is right beside him.

"U-Uncwle Ty?" Ethan rubs at his teary eyes. "W-Where's Mommy?" He knew now that what he just witnessed was a nightmare. Now that he was awake, he wanted his real Mommy, the one who will never stop loving him.

"Oh, uh, she had to leave as soon as she dropped you off." Ethan's heart sank as Tyler spoke. "She got called in for the night shift at work. But, the good news is, you get to have a slumber party with me!"

"B-But..." Ethan's bottom lip begins to quiver. "W-What if...what if she doesn't come back? What if s-she decides I'm gross?"

"Hey, where's this kind of talk coming from?" Tyler asks softly. His heart broke at the sight of his scared and upset friend. He carefully lifts Ethan into his arms, hugging him close. He discover that the little one is in need of a change.

"I-In my dwream...M-Mommy said vewry means things to me." Tears escape Ethan's eyes and roll down his bright red cheeks. "S-She was gon' leave me..."

Tyler starts to walk upstairs to the guest bedroom with Ethan in his arms. "Aww, baby.." He kisses the side of his head. "It was just a dream. Your Mommy loves you very much, just like how I love you very much." This seemed to help Ethan calm down, which brought a smile to Tyler's face.

Tyler carries the smaller boy into the guest bedroom. A changing table had already been set up in the corner of the room. "How about...we change you into your jammies, set up a pillow fort in the living room, and watch a Disney movie?" Tyler suggests as he carefully lays Ethan down on the table.

"Sounds fun, Uncle Ty. Can we...can we sleep in da fowrt together? Y-You keep da scaries away..." Ethan has a hopeful, pleading look in his eyes. How could Tyler say no to that face?

\----------

The next morning, Ethan was still in Littlespace. As soon as he finished eating breakfast, he sat on the couch, impatiently waiting for his Mommy to return. Tyler would occasionally suggest that they play a game or color, but Ethan refused to move from his spot.

For three hours, Ethan just sat there on the couch, alongside his stuffed dog Daisy. He watches Spongebob and Paw Patrol while drinking water from a sippy cup. He only got up twice, to use the big boy potty, which earned him two new stickers on his chart.

Just as Tyler was making lunch, there was a knock at the door. "Uncle Ty! She's here! Mommy's back!" Ethan cheers as he runs to the door. Tyler chuckles and follows after Ethan, unlocking and opening the front door.

"There's my boy!" Mika pulls Ethan into a tight, warm, and loving embrace. She plants kisses all over his face, causing him to squeal and giggle.

Tyler's smile widens at the sight. There was nothing more touching than the sight of a mother reuniting with her child.

 

The End


	3. [Romantic] Arin x Dan: A Grumpy Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin had to work all night and missed out on a date with Dan. This causes a bit of an argument between the two lovers.

TW: light angst with comfort

 

As soon as Dan got out of bed that morning, not only was it obvious that he was in headspace. His Daddy, Arin, could also tell that he was very grumpy.

The Little had come stomping down the stairs that morning, dressed in his favorite dinosaur onesie. He was pouting and huffing, which immediately gained Arin's attention.

"Hey there, my little Danosaur." Arin coos sweetly, walking over to his baby. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" Any time that Arin tried to touch Dan, the Little would push his hands away. On any other day, Danny would gladly accept the attention. Though Arin asked the question, he received no answer.

Dan whines loudly as he stomps away from Arin and into the kitchen. There was no breakfast waiting for him, which only made him more upset. He sits at the kitchen table, arms crossed and his lower lip quivering.

"Aww, is that what the problem is?" Arin asks as he enters the kitchen. "Are you hungry? In that case, allow Daddy to make you the best breakfast you've ever seen!"

As promised, Arin gets right to work, making some of Dan's favorite breakfast foods. He kept his fingers crossed, hoping that a full tummy would bring a smile to Dan's face.

Well...it didn't exactly go as planned. Arin had watched as Dan scarfed down every bite on his plate, but even after he was done, there was still not even the slightest sign of a smile on Dan's face. Arin was disappointed with himself. If it wasn't an empty stomach that was bothering him, then what else could it be?

"Danny, why don't you talk to me?" Arin looks into the eyes of the grumpy Little. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Dan was secretly shocked that Arin hadn't figured it out yet. The answer as to why he's so grumpy should be obvious. 'I guess he really did forget.' Dan thinks to himself. 'Daddy got so caught up in work...he forgot about me.' 

The Little stands up from the kitchen table and shuffles to the living room. He sits on the couch and looks around for the TV remote.

Arin follows him into the room and snatches the remote from the table in front of the sofa. "Alright, mister, I've had enough of this. No TV until you tell Daddy what's wrong." 

Arin takes a seat next to Dan on the couch, placing a gentle hand on his lover's leg. "Did I do something to hurt you?" He receives a slow nod from Dan in reply. "O-Oh...I...I had no idea."

Feeling both hurt and guilty, Arin removes his hand from Dan's leg. "I...I'm so sorry, Danny." He frowns and looks into Dan's eyes. "C-Can you...can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"Why don' YOU figure it out?" Dan snaps, turning his head to stare at the blank wall as he holds back tears.

Arin starts to think about everything that occurred yesterday. It was a Saturday, which meant it was one of the busiest days at the Grump Space. As soon as they had finished breakfast, Arin and Dan had to go to work together. Almost everyone in the office knew about and was comfortable with Dan's headspace.

At around three o'clock that day, just as they were about to start filiming, Dan had turned to Arin and held the man's hand. "We should go out tonight. Just me and you." Dan had suggested with a smile. Arin had agreed to this plan.

However, Arin got caught up in work, and they ended up missing their dinner reservation. This deeply upset Dan, which was why he slipped into headspace and barely talked to his Daddy for the rest of the night.

"...Oh." Arin finally realizes that he made a mistake. However, he was not the one who chose to work all night. In fact, he didn't have a say in the matter.

"Arin? Are you...crying?" Dan had started to slip out of his headspace. He was shocked when he looked over and saw tears on Arin's face.

Arin and Dan were both Littles. They agreed when they started dating, that if one of them slipped, it was up to the other to look after them. Arin hasn't had the chance to slip in weeks, and now that he upset his partner, his whole world's come crashing down.

"I-I didn't have a choice, they didn't give me a choice, I wanted to go so badly I really did but they would've fired me a-and I don' need to lost my job I love my job-" Arin was on a rambling rampage at this point. He tends to do this when he gets stressed and upset. "I-I'm sowwy, Danny, I'm sowwy!"

"Hey now..." Dan was fully out of headspace and was now feeling guilty for being so mad at his partner. "Baby, if they forced you to stay and work, then I completely understand why you couldn't go. I just wish you would've told me this sooner..."

Dan pulls Arin close and onto his lap, gently rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back. The Little cries against his partner's chest. "Shhh, it's okay, baby. Daddy's not mad at you." Dan keeps his voice soft and low. "It's alright. Daddy forgives you. It wasn't your fault."

"N-Not...not mad?" Arin asks, looking for reassurance. Dan smiles and nods at the Little.

"That's right. We can blame the big bad meanies who made you work all night. Daddy's mad at them, but he could never be mad at his little kitten." Dan kisses Arin's forehead, causing him to giggle happily.

"I loves you, Daddy." Arin mutters shyly, a light blush on his cheeks as he hugs the older male. Dan doesn't hesitate to hug him back.

"I love you too, Arin. So very much." Dan whispers to him in response. "Now, let's head upstairs and get you dressed for the day."

In his headspace, Arin hated nothing more than being forced to get dressed, get changed, or eat his vegetables. Those were the three things he absolutely despised.

So, when they made it upstairs, Arin began to throw a fit. Dan had expected this and was already prepared to calm him down.

Arin was banging his fists against his Daddy's chest, though it wasn't strong enough to hurt him. He was also squirming and whining and kicking at the air.

Suddenly, all of his fussing comes to a silent stop. Dan had placed a pacifier in Arin's open mouth. The Little was now calm, and a tad sleepy.

It only took a few minutes for Dan to get Arin dressed. The younger was now wearing a pastel blue jumper, with a big fluffy diaper underneath. Between the two, Arin tends to be younger when in headspace. He's known to have an accident every now and then.

"There. Now you're both comfy and adorable." Dan smiles and tickles Arin's sides, earning some very happy giggles from the boy.

For the rest of the day, Arin stayed in headspace, which actually made Dan quite happy. He had missed seeing Little Arin, watching him crawl around the house and babble to himself. It was the most adorable thing that Dan had ever seen.

Of course, no day goes perfectly. There was the occasional accident, followed by a new onslaught of tears from Arin. But, Dan was always there to pick him up, and turn that frown upside-down.

If it wasn't already obvious, it's easy to see that these two are very much in love. There's nothing wrong with switching between caring for others and being cared for. Arin and Dan have one of the happiest relationships you'll ever see.

 

The End


	4. [Romantic] JSE Egos: Chase x Anti: I'm Not A Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that his boyfriend is a Little, Chase is determined to help Anti slip into headspace in front of him for the first time.

TW: none :)

 

Anti has just returned home after a long day of bothering his human counterpart, Sean. Chase, Anti's boyfriend, decided to stay home and do some spring cleaning.

As soon as he walked through the front door, Anti shuffled over and flopped down onto the couch in the living room. Chase walks in from the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey, sweetheart." Chase greets in a gentle tone. He kisses the side of Anti's head and sits down next to him on the sofa. "How was your day?"

Anti couldn't help but blush just slightly at the kiss gifted to him from Chase. He simply shrugs in response to the question.

"Eh. Same as usual. Sean just ignored me most of the time, until I 'accidentally' spilt coffee on his rug." Anti giggles as he recalls the event. Chase, however...did not find it very funny.

"Honey, you've got to stop being so mean to him!" Chase says as he pouts. "You wouldn't like it if someone bullied you all day."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." Anti groans and rolls his eyes. "Look, I...I'll stop by and make it up to him tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

Chase smiles and wraps his arms around Anti's waist. "Good boy. Why don't you slip into headspace for a bit, hm? You know I'd love to meet Little Anti."

Anti tenses up and pushes Chase away from him. "It doesn't work like that, Chase. I can't just slip whenever I want. My headspace has to be...triggered, by something."

"Oh? And what exactly triggers you to slip?"

"Ha! Nice try. I ain't tellin' you." Anti stands up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head. "If you really wanna find out, then use that thick skull of yours." With that, he walks upstairs to his room.

Chase now had a quest. He was determined to help Anti slip. Though it sounds easy...it's actually a rather difficult task.

 

Chase made multiple attempts to trigger Anti's headspace. 

First, he brought Anti a plate of Little foods. Chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, even sliced fruits to keep him on a balanced diet. Anti was hungry, so he ate it anyways, but he didn't even come close to slipping.

On his second attempt, Chase offered to give Anti a nice warm bath. The younger Ego hissed like a cat in protest and demanded for Chase to leave the room. In other words, Chase just learned that Big Anti hates baths.

Third time's the charm, or so Chase told himself. He decides to go out and buy a present for his boyfriend. However, he has no idea as to what Little Anti would like. So, after standing in the toy aisle for several minutes, he picks out a stuffed fluffy black cat with orange eyes.

When Chase returned home, he was shocked at the sight. Sitting on the floor in the living room...was a very Little Anti. So, that must be what triggers him. Anti doesn't like being alone.

At the sound of the front door opening, Anti lifts his head and locks eyes with Chase. Little Anti was the exact opposite of Big Anti. He was shy, mostly nonverbal, and didn't act as if he was the boss. "Daddy?" The Little questions, his voice muffled by the blue pacifier bobbing between his lips.

"Hi, sweetheart." Chase coos with a smile, holding out the bag with the gift inside. "Do you wanna see what Daddy got you?"

Anti makes grabby hands towards the bag, smiling behind his pacifier. He was so small, that he couldn't walk. He crawls forward and grabs the bag, taking it from his Daddy.

Chase gets down on his knees, joining Anti on the floor. He watches as the nervous Little open the gift. Anti squeals with joy as he pulls the stuffed animal out of the bag. "Kitty!" He holds it up, smiling and looking into its' eyes.

"Do you like it?" Chase questions hopefully.

Anti nods quickly in reply, placing the stuffed kitten on the floor and crawling over to his daddy. "Loves it! Tank 'ou, Daddy!" He gives Chase a big warm hug.

Chase felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. For the first time in forever, he felt like he had a family. Sure, it was just him and Anti, but with this father and son relationship, it felt as if they were family.

"Daddy loves you very much, Anti. Don't ever forget that." Chase kisses the top of Anti's head.

"Loves Daddy 'oo! Ve'y much!" Anti rests his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to the soothing rythm of his heartbeat. The two just sit like this for a while, until Anti accidentally falls asleep in Chase's arms.

Chase couldn't help but smile as he looked down and saw that Anti was fast asleep. "Looks like it's bedtime." He mumbles, carefully picking the Little up and holding him close.

Chase gently rocks Anti in his arms as he carries him to his bedroom. He lays Anti down on the bed, kissing his forehead as he covers him with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, babyboy." He whispers before stepping out of the bedroom. He leaves the hallway light on, since Anti doesn't have a nightlight.

Just a few minutes later, while Chase was relaxing on the couch, a loud cry came from Anti's bedroom. The older Ego quickly stands up from the couch and rushes upstairs to the source of the cry. As soon as he entered the bedroom, he ran over to the bed and scooped Anti into his arms.

"Shshsh, it's okay baby, I'm here." Chase rubs Anti's back, his heart aching at the sound of his baby's cries. "Daddy's right here. You're safe."

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Anti calms down. Once he was fully calm, he smiled up at Chase. "Daddy's my hewro."

"Aww, and you're my Little sidekick." Chase coos, kissing both of Anti's tear-stained cheeks. "Now, let's get you a bottle, then it's back to bed."

After Anti finishes his bottle of warm milk, he and Chase lay down together in Chase's bed. They cuddle and share a few kisses before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

Little Anti loves his Daddy. Big Anti loves his Chase.

 

The End


End file.
